Secrets Have Aftermaths
by Jadewing47
Summary: Wally West was rescued from his abusing father by his best friend, Dick Grayson. But after being abused for years and tourtured for weeks by his father (and the aid of captain cold) Wally has to figure out how to recover from that nightmare. But Robin will be there for him every step of the way. Sequal to A Dark Secret
1. chapter 1

For a long time, I just held Wally, letting his salty tears stain my shirt. Eventually, his death-grip on my shirt began to loosen and his sobs slowly died down into soft whimpers, I noticed he was shivering and I gently layed him back down on the bed, tucking the blanket around him, gently brushing my hand through his sweaty bangs.

"Shhh, sleep Wally. Everything's okay. Just sleep." I whispered. Wally nodded, still shivering. I began to walk to the cabniet a couple feet away, intending to get Wally another blanket, but a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Startled, I looked back over to Wally, whose vibrant green eyes were wide open and panicked-looking.

"Don't leave. P-please don't leave." He begged softly. The unspoken question was written on his expression, and as best friends-almost-brothers we had gotten pretty good and reading each other's feelings.

 _I'm scared, don't leave me alone._

"I wasn't going to."

 _Never Wally._

"I'm scared."

 _Can you sleep with me... keep me safe_?

"Scoot over silly."

 _Course Wally, I love you._

I wrapped the blanket around us both, smiling as Wally cuddled into my chest, sighing softly. I began to sing him a lullaby.

 _Culca-te, puiut micut,_ _Culca-te si te_ abua.

Pâna _mâine-n dalba ziua._

Si _te culca si_ adormi

Pâna _mâine-n dalbe zori._ _Doina din ce s-o facut ?_ _Dintr-o gura de mic prunc._

L-o _lasat maica dormind,_ _L-o aflat doina zicând_

 _Abua – bua – bua,_

Abua _, tucu-l maica,_ _Nu te teme tu de zmei,_ _I-a goni maica pe ei._

Puisor _cu ochi de mure,_ _Maica-i dusa la padure,_ _Ti-a aduce_ gatejoare

Si _ti-a face scovergioare._

I looked down to see Wally fast asleep in my arms, I smiled. A small sound to my right alerted me that the door had opened. I whipped my head around, seeing Black Canary walk into the room. She frowned upon seeing us.

"Are you sure you're not taking things too fast Robin?" She whispered.

I sent her a glare that would of made Batman proud if he had seen it.

(Little did I know, he was watching the security footage from the batcave and was grinning like the Joker.)

BC sighed softly, and left the room. Satisfied that no one would bother Wally for the night, I let my eyes, which had suddenly became heavy, drift closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally's** **POV**

I woke to a hand softly stroking my hair, a soft voice humming to me. Slowly opening my eyes, I realized I was in someone's arms, someone who was not Robin. Freaking out, I scrambled away, a terrified scream erupting from my mouth. I felt pain all over my body as I moved and bumped into a soft thing. Hands softly took my arms, and I screamed again. The hands loosened their grip, but did not let go, and Robin's voice softly whispered in my ear.

"Wally, Wally, you're ok. You're safe, it's ok, I've got you."

I whimper, turning despite the pain and tangled sheets to bury myself in Robin's arms, beginning to cry. He whispered soft reassurances into my ear as I trembled, my breaths coming in short gasps from the the fiery pain that seamed to spread all over my body. I moaned as my abdomen began to scream. Robin's arms pushed me gently up so I could look at him, his eyes filled with concern, mine with tears.

"What hurts Wally?" He asked softly.

I whimpered. "E-everything. It burns. M-make it stop?" I pleaded. Before Robin could answer me, a small shuffling noise coming from my right caught my attention. I whipped my head around so fast, it made me dizzy. Crouching by the side of the white bed I was lying on was Uncle Barry, still in his flash suit, cowl down.

"Hey Kid..it's me." He whispered softly. I whimpered. _Stop being such an idiot!_ I told myself. _This is Uncle Barry were talking about...there's absolutely no reason to be afraid of him._

Yet, I _was. Why? Why was I afraid of Uncle Barry?_

 **Barry's POV**

Guilt threatened to crush my heart as I heard my nephew whimper, shaking in Robin's arms. The same nephew I had failed to protect. The same nephew that could've gotten killed because of my stupidity.

"E-everything. It burns. M-make it stop?" Wally pleaded to Robin. A different feeling washed over me, even more powerful than guilt, and 10 times as painful. I shifted slightly, the weight of my emotions I felt for sure would tear me apart...

Wally's head whipped around at a speed that looked painful, his wide green eyes staring fearfully at my hazel ones.

"Hey Kid, it's me." I whispered. Wally whimpered again, and I fought hard to keep my guilty tears from spilling out of my eyes.

"Oh, Wally I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I said, my voice coming out more pleading than reassuring. I stretched my arm out to his, not touching just in case I startled him again.

"Please kiddo? You're safe now, I promise no one will hurt you Wally, I promise." Wally stared back at me, gaze flickering from my hand resting on the bed to my face. His vibrant green eyes were filled with pain, fear, and confusion, but also a glimmer of trust. That alone was enough to cause a spark of hope deep in my belly. He trembled slightly, and suddenly his shaking hand was tentatively reaching towards mine, and grasping it. I smiled.

"There you go kiddo." I reassured him, and and flicker of doubt still lingering in his emerald eyes vanished. It took all of my self control not to leap up and do a high-speed victory dance, but the urge to hug the kid was overwhelming.

"C-can I hug you Wally?" I asked, not knowing what I'd do if he said no, or freaked out again. But I needed to hug him, reassure both him and myself. His reaction was not what I had expected, as he moved to hug me, but stopped, wincing and taking quick, short gasps in pain. Robin moved to help, but I was faster, and I moved to sit next to the boy, my kid, gently engulfing him in a hug. Wally tensed, and I wondered briefly if I had done the wrong thing, but suddenly he was melting into me, crying his eyes out.

"It's ok, just let it out. I'm here, Robin's here, you're ok." I whispered reassurances in Wally's ear as he cried. I looked up at Robin from the mass of fiery red hair. His shoulders were sagging, dark circles under tired blue eyes.

"Take a break Dick, I've got him." I said softly to the younger boy. Doubt flickered upon the ebony's face, then he threw himself on the couch a couple feet away from Wally's hospital bed. (They were still in the cave)

"Not leaving him." Dick spoke softly, before curling up on the couch.

I held Wally for what felt like hours, gently rocking him back and forth before he looked up at me.

"You don't hate me?" He asked, fear flickering across his face. I was shocked.

"Wally? Why would I hate you?" I asked, shocked, but careful to keep my tone soft.

"C-cause I'm weak-" I cut him off. Robin had told me what Wally had said to him, and I pulled the traumatized kid further into my arms.

"Wally, I don't, and couldn't ever hate you. You're so special to me. And you're not weak, you're very brave. And you're also sleepy. So go to sleep chum." I said. Wally gave a dry chuckle at that, and I could of slapped myself, reaching over and handing him a glass of water with a straw, but ending up having to hold it up to his mouth for him.

"Not too fast chum." I said softly, taking the now quarter filled glass from Wally's lips.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." Wally said softly, eyes slowly drifting shut. I smiled at the sleeping boy in my arms. He may not be ok now, but he would be soon, Robin and I would make sure of it.

Plus, I could always call Roy, right?


End file.
